


The power of words

by AllforDeku10



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Plug, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Older Man/Younger Man, Rough Sex, Sexting, Slut Uchiha Sasuke, Sub Uchiha Sasuke, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllforDeku10/pseuds/AllforDeku10
Summary: Naruto is in love with his teacher, Mr. Uchiha, his face, his body and that fantastic ass... but he will never pay attention to his student. All of this changes when he receives a notebook that can alter reality. Naruto with this power in his hands, will make things more... fun for his benefit.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	The power of words

**Author's Note:**

> Well it had been a good time since I wrote a NaruSasu story, I hope you like this little work.

“…And so, who can tell me what she meant by that passage?”

As Mr. Uchiha gazed around the classroom, no one raised their hand. None of the students seemed to even be paying attention. So he did what all teachers did when no one seemed to know the answer; pick a random student and ask them to answer something they probably don’t know.

“Naruto!” he said, turning back to the board.

Naruto’s eyes snapped open, as his teacher’s voice pulled him out of his daydream. His mind worked furiously to figure out what they had been talking about.

“Ummm…” he said, sitting up straighter and looking around for clues. He looked at the passage on the board. Kitaro Nishida. The philosopher they were going to study. Naruto read a summary of it on Wikipedia instead of actually reading his studies.

“He was…creating the...logic of basho..”

Mr. Uchiha turned to look at Naruto. His heart skipped a beat.

“Interesting,” said the teacher, “Care to elaborate?”

Naruto heard a snicker from the seat next to him. Shikamaru, his best friend, was grinning. Naruto ignored him.

As Naruto tried to bullshit his way around the class, he couldn’t help but admire his teacher’s body. He couldn’t help it. He had the biggest crush on his teacher. Mr. Uchiha was tall, taller than Naruto, and always wore well-fitting casual-formal dress shirt and slacks. Naruto loved how the clothes clung to his teacher’s body, the way it showed off his figure and bubble butt, but was also just…professional. Naruto liked that duality.

Mr. Uchiha nodded at Naruto’s explanation, and went back to reading from the book and assigning more readings. A few minutes later, the bell rang. The class rushed to get out; school was over for the day.

“Remember, the final exam is next week!” called out Mr. Uchiha to his students, “Then it’s all done!”

“Can’t wait,” muttered Shikamaru as they left the class. Naruto smiled.

“So was all that actually research, or did you just bullshit your way through another class?” asked Shikamaru.

“Me? Bullshit? In a class?” said Naruto, pretending to be shocked, “Why would I ever do such a thing?”

“Alright, alright,” said Shikamaru, “No need to rub it in, jerk.”

“If it makes you feel better, I need to get a new notebook.”

“Why would that make me feel better?”

“Because I may have written my name and Mr. Uchiha’s in a love heart inside the cover of mine,” Naruto grinned.

“Wow,” said Shikamaru, without missing a beat, “That is the gayest thing you’ve ever done.”

Naruto laughed. He and Shikamaru went way back; they had known each other since diapers. Shikamaru was the first person Naruto came out to, when he was 13. Although people now were pretty okay with Naruto being gay, it hadn’t always been that way. There weren’t many gay people where Naruto lived; at least, not many gay people who were out. Shikamaru, however, had been with Naruto since the start, calling out other people for daring to go against his best friend. Naruto was glad that Shikamaru had been there for him in those three years. At 16, and with the benefit of hindsight, he shuddered to think how he would have made it through without him.

“Still, though,” said Shikamaru, “A teacher?”

“You like Mrs. Shiho.”

“That is a completely different thing, and you know it.”

“You said you wanted to sniff her panties.”

“Why are you coming for me like this?”

They also shared pretty much everything, without judgment. Naruto was grateful for that. He needed someone to keep him grounded, as he did have a tendency to get a big head.

Not that it was completely his fault. The thing was, that Naruto was incredibly charming. People usually gave him what he wanted, because he was just really nice. And funny.

Naruto was naturally hairless, and his smooth face and strong jawline made girls swoon and guys envious. He kept himself in shape too, hitting the gym as often as he hit the books. Who said you couldn’t have brains and brawn?

The combination of all these elements, plus a cheeky, but goodhearted personality made Naruto someone you just didn’t want to say no too. Not that Naruto always got what he wanted. Which was a good thing, really. His head got swollen enough already, according to Shikamaru.

“Okay, well, see ya tomorrow,” said Shikamaru.

“Yep. Later!”

The boys split, heading home. Naruto plugged in his headphones, scrolling through his music. As he made a selection and looked up, he noticed something fall from the sky.

Naruto stopped walking, and blinked. He looked around; no tall buildings, just a whole bunch of houses and lawns. A couple tall trees, but nowhere near where the thing fell. He could have sworn…

He walked over to where he thought he saw the thing fall. Sure enough, there was a blue notebook lying there, with the words CHANGE THE WORLD printed boldly on the cover. Naruto frowned. Had it always been there, and Naruto just imagined something falling? Or did it actually just fall from the sky?

He picked it up, feeling a little uneasy. On a whim, he flipped through the pages. They were all blank, except on the back cover.

HOW TO USE:

WRITE THE CHANGE YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE WORLD

CHANGE WILL OCCUR IN 60 SECONDS

Naruto laughed. Was this some kind of Death Note prank going on? Write something you want to happen in the book, and it will actually happen? Naruto almost but the book back down.

But something held him back. Maybe it was the fact that he thought he saw it fall from the sky, out of nowhere. Maybe it was because he thought that there was no harm in trying. Maybe it was because he thought, if nothing else, it would be a free notebook.

Whatever the reason, Naruto didn’t put the book back down. Instead, he took it back home.

What the hell, he thought, may as well give it a go.

* * *

He sat at his desk, pen in hand, unsure of what to write.

On the one hand, it was preposterous. There was no way just writing in a book could change the world. Though, Mr. Uchiha would probably have something to say about that. The mere thought of his sexy teacher made Naruto a little hard.

But on the other hand…if he really could change the world with just a pen and a book…

With the thought of his teacher in his head, Naruto began to write in the book.

I HAVE A NICE, THICK, 10 INCH COCK.

Naruto sighed as the ink dried on the page. Not that he wasn't satisfied with his 6 and half inches, being Japanese he was above average. But he knew that he only needs more size to be a porn actor.

He looked at the clock, waiting for a minute to be over. He felt…nothing. Nothing seemed to be changing. He leaned back in his chair. It probably wasn’t going to work. Well, at least he had a new noteboo-

Naruto frowned. He felt…different. His crotch felt…no way. He groped himself, and his eyebrows shot up. There was no way…

He looked down his pants, and his jaw dropped. His cock…still flaccid, but damn…it was so much bigger. Involuntarily, he started to get harder. If he could really change reality like this…make his cock bigger…

But wait. Would other people realize that things were different?

Naruto thought for a bit. It was time to test the limits of the book.

* * *

Naruto woke up to the sound of someone texting him. He groaned, still in the clutches of sleep, pawing for his phone. He opened an eye blearily as he looked at the phone. He snapped awake when he realized who it was from.

With shaking fingers, he opened the message from Mr. Sasuke.

Mr. Sasuke sends pictures of himself in his slutty thongs to his student, Naruto, every morning before school.

Naruto’s jaw dropped, dick hardening. He couldn’t believe it. It was picture of Mr. Sasuke wearing nothing but a slutty orange-and-black thong, presenting his asshole to the camera. Yesterday, he wrote that his teacher sent him pictures like this every morning before school.

Naruto quickly looked at his other messages, and realized that he now had Mr. Uchiha’s number saved. As Sasuke. Was that his first name? Naruto never knew…yet…somehow, he did know.

His eyes widened as he realized that there was now a whole backlog of similar pictures. It was strange; on the one hand, he now had memories of finding out about Mr. Uchiha’s thong fetish, about getting him to send him pictures of him in a thong every morning. But he also had memories of lusting after his teacher who didn’t do that.

While Naruto was testing the power of the book, he first tried to change the past. He wrote about Hitler not gaining power in Nazi Germany. He checked the Internet to see if it worked. To his glee, he realized that it did, only to be crushed by the realization that someone else had risen to power instead. WWII still happened, Hiroshiam and Nagasaki, all that stuff, all happened.

Naruto figured that history wanted to happen, and that he could not change time itself. So he figured the same thing had happened when he wrote about his teacher sending him pics.

Maybe small things are okay, thought Naruto, wondering what else he could get away with changing.

* * *

“And so, with this passage, one could argue…”

Naruto could barely concentrate on class. His eyes were glued to Mr. Uchiha’s ass, which was definitely a bit bigger than it was yesterday. Not to mention, Mr. Uchiha seemed a lot more interested in bending over, especially around Naruto.

“Does he seem…different to you?” whispered Shikamaru as Mr. Uchiha droned on.

Naruto kept his eyes on his teacher as he whispered back:

“Different how?”

Shikamaru shrugged. It was more of a feeling than anything else. Mr. Uchiha was still dressed professionally, wearing his well-fitted (well…maybe a little tight) dress shirt and slacks. He was still weirdly clumsy, dropping a lot of things and bending over. He still played with his glasses as he talked about books. It was just…Shikamaru frowned.

“I don’t know…” he confessed, “It’s just…I dunno, forget about it.”

Naruto made note of this as he kept his eyes on Mr. Uchiha. So people did notice changes. Lucky he kept them small.

The bell rang, and everyone rushed to get to the next class.

“Naruto, a moment!” called Mr. Uchiha. Shikamaru gave rueful smile as he left.

“See you in math?”

“Math,” said Naruto.

As everyone left, Mr. Uchiha walked towards his desk, and Naruto followed. Was he imagining, or was Mr. Uchiha shaking his ass as he walked?

He remembered that he wrote in the notebook today: _Mr. Uchiha will invite his student Naruto to his house on <date>, to talk about his grades._

“I’m going to need you to come over to my place tonight,” said Mr. Uchiha, bending over his desk to pick something up, “Your grades, while good, could use improvement. I really think you have great potential in Philosophy.”

As his teacher bent over, his shirt started to ride up, giving Naruto a glimpse of Mr. Uchiha’s back dimples, as well as the orange and black thong riding up Mr. Uchiha’s crack. Naruto’s dick started to stiffen.

And remembered what else he wrote after a quick jerk off session: _Mr. Uchiha likes it when people play with his ass._

“Okay, I’ll be there,” said Naruto casually, slapping his teacher’s ass. He felt it jiggle through the slacks, and Mr. Uchiha moaned.

_Mr. Uchiha's turn on if I spank him_

Suddenly, Mr. Uchiha stood up, and adjusted his glasses. He looked around, making sure no one was looking. Naruto could see his teacher’s bulge growing. He smirked as he realized his changes were working.

“I don’t know what you are doing,” said Mr. Uchiha sharply, “But we do not have that kind of relationship.”

“Says the guy who sends pictures of his ass to me,” said Naruto cockily.

Mr. Uchiha ground his teeth.

“That is a completely different matter,” he whispered, “In which you guaranteed your absolute confidence—”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone,” said Naruto, “I like seeing your ass too much to ruin this.”

“Good,” said Mr. Uchiha, “I want to meet tomorrow night, at 7.”

He walked over to the door, and opened it for Naruto.

“Sure thing, teach,” said Naruto.

As Naruto left, he slapped his teacher’s ass one more time.

He listened to his teacher moan as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

Naruto walked up to his teacher’s front door. The house was much like he expected, well kept garden, very clean. Professional-looking, much like the person who owned it. He knocked on the door.

Mr. Uchiha opened it a few minutes later, in only a towel and glasses. Naruto was glad to know that his changes had worked; Mr Uchiha was more toned in his body, a little more muscular, and completely hairless below the neck. His arms chest and abs looked like they were chiseled from marble, his arms and shoulders intimidating and hard.

But most of all, his legs. They were wrapped by the towel, yes, but that did not cover up their shape, the huge thigh muscles bursting under the fabric, calves toned and sleek. Naruto shook his head, snapping himself out of it. He needed to focus.

Mr. Uchiha looked surprised.

“Naruto,” he said, “What are you—”

“You said you wanted to see me?” said Naruto, “A meeting about my grades?”

_Mr. Uchiha will forget about his session with Naruto, and answer the door in only a towel._

Mr. Uchiha stared blankly for a moment, then slapped his forehead.

“Right! That was today!” he said, “Sorry, so sorry, I forgot!”

“That’s okay, I can come ba—”

“No, no, nonsense, come in,” said Mr. Uchiha, opening the door wider, “We said today, we’ll do it today.”

Naruto nodded, and walked into his teacher’s house. He took off his shoes and left them on the shoe rack. Like the outside, the inside of Mr. Uchiha’s house was just was well organized.

“Just give me a moment, I’m about to take a shower,” said Mr. Uchiha, “Please, just er, wait here.”

Mr. Uchiha headed towards the bedroom.

The room was divided into two, a study, and a bedroom. Like the rest of the house, it seemed rather well-organised and economical. It The only thing that seemed a little excessive was the bed, which was a large, queen-sized four-poster. Through another door was the bathroom, where water was running already. He headed towards it, when he realised that Naruto had followed him.

“What are you doing here?”

“You said to wait here?” said Naruto innocently. Mr. Uchiha sighed, resigned. He supposed he could stay in the bedroom.

“Okay, just…stay here,” he said, shaking his head, leaving.

As soon as he was out of sight, Naruto walked over to Mr. Uchiha’s underwear drawer. He opened it, to find it full of sexy thongs, jockstraps, and tight bikini and boxer briefs. Naruto licked his lips.

When Mr. Uchiha came out of the shower, in only a towel again, hair wet, he saw Naruto with a orange-and-black thong in his hand.

“Wear this,” he said.

_Mr. Uchiha likes being told what to wear._

Mr. Uchiha sighed, but felt himself get a little stiff. He dropped his towel, and felt his student’s eyes on him. He could feel his dick getting slightly harder at that.

_Mr. Uchiha likes showing off his body to his students._

He took the thong from Naruto, and sat down on the bed. He bent over, and put his legs through the holes. He got on his feet, still bent over, and began to pull up the thing slowly over his legs, the feeling of his legs going through the thin lines of fabric over his legs, before finally feeling his balls and cock fit firmly into the pouch. He sighed, pulling up the back between his crack, pressing against his hole. He loved the feeling of the fabric tightening between his cheeks. He glanced over at Naruto, who was starting to bulge in his pants too.

“Let’s get to work, shall we?” he said. Naruto’s head snapped up.

Mr. Uchiha let Naruto sit in his seat, while he stood behind his student. He put on his glasses, and started reading from a book out loud, and Naruto took notes.

Or so he thought.

Naruto was actually writing more commands and changes for his teacher in the new notebook. He grinned as he saw them starting to take effect.

_Mr. Uchiha needs a big cock up his ass, otherwise it feels itchy and incomplete._

“So, Nishida founder the Kyoto School of philosophy.…”

Mr. Uchiha pulled the back of his thong, digging it in deeper up his ass, making it jiggle a bit. He sighed. His ass was itchy. It felt…weird. He started pacing as he read aloud, trying to fill the feeling of emptiness in his ass. He could feel Naruto’s eyes on him as he waved his hips, making him a little harder, his bulge a bit bigger.

Mr. Uchiha finally came to a stop, leaning against the corner of his desk, the corner pushing against his asshole. He bit his lips, but kept reading, not completely satisfied.

_Mr. Uchiha is a dirty bottom slut, and likes to be reminded of that._

“…with that in mind, how did Nishida take control of Japan in WWII?” asked Mr. Uchiha, still pushing his ass against the corner of the desk. He looked up at his student, who seemed to be in deep thought.

“Well, he took control ...,” answered Naruto.

Mr. Uchiha sighed.

“The question is how.”

“By taking control of you,” said Naruto, looking into his teacher’s eyes.

Mr. Uchiha’s heart skipped a beat.

“Excuse me?”

Naruto stood up, and leaned into his teacher.

“I would take control of you,” said Naruto, “By making you into my dirty, little, slut.”

Mr. Uchiha felt his bulge grow, as Naruto passed a hand over it, then grabbed it softly.

“I’d make you suck my cock, then fill you with my cum,” said Naruto, “I’ll use you like the dirty, bottom bitch you are.”

Mr. Uchiha groaned, unable to move. He was still grinding his ass against the edge of the table, and his student’s dirty talk was making him harder and harder.

_Mr. Uchiha likes being told what to do._

“Suck my dick, slut.”

Before Mr. Uchiha knew what was going on, he felt his knees give way. He undid his student’s pants, pulling out Naruto’s huge package. He stared at the 10 inch hard cock for a moment, before licking the entire shaft.

_Mr. Uchiha is a pro at dick sucking, and loves it._

As Naruto sat back down again, Mr. Uchiha swirled his tongue around the head of the cock, before taking it down his throat. It stretched out his mouth, filling his mouth, his throat. He moaned as he sucked, and started to create a rhythm, taking it down the throat, then up, down, up, down up.

“Unnnnnhhhhh,” Naruto moaned, eyes rolling up, “Fuck, you’re a damn slut.”

Mr. Uchiha grew harder at that, and started sucking faster, harder.

_Mr. Uchiha’s ass is self-lubricating._

Mr. Uchiha felt his ass get warmer, and wetter, starting to dampen his thong. He was getting hornier, harder, wetter, as he sucked his student’s thick, hard shaft. Naruto’s breath was coming faster now, as Mr. Uchiha took it deeper, faster, deeper, faster-

“Huuuuuuuuuuunnnggggggggggghh!!”

Naruto felt himself explode in the back of Mr. Uchiha’s throat. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he emptied his load in his teacher’s mouth. He was panting, sweating, as he ordered his teacher:

“Swallow.”

_Mr. Uchiha complied, the order making him harder still._

Naruto regained his breath, and opened his eyes. His cock was still hard.

_Naruto can maintain an erection for as long as he wants. Naruto can produce as much cum as he wants, on will._

“Sit on it,” growled Naruto.

“Yes sir,” said Mr. Uchiha, as he stood up.

Mr. Uchiha put his arms around Naruto’s shoulders, and got up on the chair his student was sitting on. Naruto pushed aside the fabric of the thong covering his teacher’s asshole, as Mr. Uchiha lowered his wet, throbbing asshole onto his student’s thick cock.

_Mr. Uchiha can only cum with a dick inside him._

“Oooooooooohhh!” Mr. Uchiha moaned as he felt Naruto’s head penetrate him. He lowered himself slowly, biting his lower lip, as he felt his ass stretch to accommodate his student’s hard rod. He started to drool a little as Naruto filled him up, eyes rolling to the back of his head when he had him completely up to his balls.

Naruto grinned at his teacher’s expression. He was still wearing glasses, which Naruto thought was hot. He loved the feeling of Mr. Uchiha around his cock. He loved the feeling of his teacher’s arms around his neck. He loved running his hands up his teacher’s smooth, hard thighs, around to grab his soft, fat, bubble butt.

SLAP!

Mr. Uchiha moaned.

“You like that?” Naruto growled, grinning, “You like it when I play with you ass?”

“Yessss…” Mr. Uchiha moaned.

“Fuck yourself on my dick,” Naruto ordered.

Mr. Uchiha began to push himself up and down on Naruto’s cock, ass jiggling as it rose and fell. He moaned as Naruto started thrusting, panting as he started going faster, harder, deeper.

SLAP!

“You like it when I fuck you?”

“Yes!”

Naruto grunted as his teacher bounced on him.

SLAP!

“So fucking tight around my hard dick,” Naruto panted, “How is such a fucking fat ass so tight, huh?”

“Uuuunnnnnnnnnnhhhhhhh!” was all Mr. Uchiha could say in response.

SLAP!

“Such a fat ass needs a big, hard cock, don’t you think?”

“Yes! Sir! Need! Big! Cock! Up! Ass!”

SLAP!

“You’re a slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes! Sir!”

“You’re a fat-assed slut, who likes to take my hard cock up your tight hole!”

“Yes! Sir! Love! Your! Cock!”

Naruto could feel his balls filling with cum again, his dick a steel rod of lust pounding against his teacher’s prostate. He slapped and grabbed his teacher’s fat ass, pressing it over and over again, over his thick, hard cock.

“You’re my slut! Mine, only!”

“Yes! Sir!”

Suddenly, Naruto kissed his teacher. Mr. Uchiha kissed him back, tasting his lips, his tongue his mouth. It was more than Naruto could take.

“Urrrhhhhhh!”

_Having cum up his ass makes Mr. Uchiha cum._

With one final, ass jiggling SLAP, Naruto came in his teacher’s ass.

“HUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHUUH!!”

Mr. Uchiha’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, his toes curling in orgasm as he came in his thong. His mind went blank with bliss as he grinned stupidly, body shaking with pleasure.

Both student and teacher were panting and sweating as they sat in that chair.

* * *

Mr. Uchiha was on the walking machine in his home gym when the principal called him.

“Yes, sir?”

He listened as he walked, trying to maintain his air of professionalism on the phone. Of course, it was hard when he was only wearing short gym shorts that were pulled up inside his crack, and a mesh tank top.

Naruto was there, recording his teacher as he walked and talked. He made sure to capture the whole body working as a unit, the muscles ripping in the, arms, legs, and ass as Mr. Uchiha walked.

“You would like a verbal report on the tests?”

Naruto nodded, motioning for Mr. Uchiha to pull his pants down as he kept talking.

“Of course sir,” said Mr. Uchiha. Still walking, with one hand, Mr. Uchiha pushed down his pants to his knees, while the other kept his phone to his ear. He felt suddenly emptier as the fabric in his ass was taken out, and compensated by swaying his hips more as he walked.

“The class is doing rather well, I believe,”

Mr. Uchiha kept talking as he walked, and his student recorded his ass. He was so hard already, dick bobbing up and down with every step. His ass felt so empty, but he couldn’t take as beg steps as before, because of the shorts around his knees. He felt Naruto’s gaze shift from his ass and legs, as his student came into his line of sight with the camera.

“I am doing all I can to help my students,” said Mr. Uchiha, looking lustily into the camera.

“Thank you for your hard work,” said the principal, “It is good to know that there are still teachers dedicated to education and professionalism in this country.”

“Yes sir,” said Mr. Uchiha, dick getting harder as he put down the phone.

He looked at the computer monitor in front of him. He saw himself, walking on the treadmill with his pants around his knees, dick hard, on a private gay cam site, under the title “HUNKY ASIAN TEACHER GETS OFF ON BEING ORDERED AROUND BY HIS STUDENT”

Over a million viewers were watching, according to the counter. All of them were asking- no, ordering—Mr. Uchiha to take off his shirt.

“Give them what they want,” ordered Naruto, still recording.

Mr. Uchiha grinned.

“Anything for my favourite student.”

* * *

“Time starts…now.”

All the students turned over their papers, as Mr. Uchiha sat down at his desk. Naruto noticed that his teacher seemed a little uncomfortable, fidgeting a little in his seat. He smiled.

Shikamaru had also noticed some small differences in the past week. For one, Mr. Uchiha had been calling Naruto back a lot more than usual. Well, not that that was weird. Mr. Uchiha had always called Naruto back a lot more than the other students. Something about trying to reach his potential, or something like that. Which made sense; Naruto was a good student.

It was just that…well, it seemed to be more than usual lately. Shikamaru didn’t really know why it felt like that though. The same way he felt that Mr. Uchiha was acting a bit weirder than normal too. He was always bending over near Naruto, once almost rubbing his ass in Naruto’s face. When he brought it up with Naruto and the other students, they just laughed. Mr. Uchiha always bent over, he always dropped things and stuff. He always wore slightly too-tight dress shirts. And yeah, that was true. Still, Shikamaru just couldn’t shake the feeling…

Not to mention, Naruto was also being a little weird. They weren’t hanging out as much as they used to; he was always being tutored by Mr. Uchiha. It was a bit weird, but Shikamaru could understand. He knew Naruto had a crush on his teacher, so he knew that he was going to take any opportunity to be close to him. He would do that with Mrs. Shiho, if he could.

Shikamaru shook his head. It didn’t matter anyway. Whatever was wrong with Mr. Uchiha didn’t concern him. And Naruto would start hanging out with him more once the holidays started, and he didn’t have to be tutored by his teacher. Besides, it was the middle of an exam. He needed to focus.

As his friend started to work on his paper, Naruto noticed Mr. Uchiha stand up. The teacher began to walk around the class, checking to see if anyone was cheating. As Mr. Uchiha reached him, Naruto reached into his pocket and pressed a button.

For a split second, Mr. Uchiha bit his lower lip, and his step wobbled. But he walked on, no one noticing the small slip in composure. Naruto grew hard as he pressed the button again, this time a little longer, as his teacher tried to keep his composure. Mr. Uchiha managed to make his rounds, and quickly get back to his seat, where he sat down. He fidgeted a bit more, then even more so as Naruto kept his finger on the button, but soon stopped as Naruto had to finish his exam.

The rest of the exam period passed by quickly, to those who were actually taking the exam. No one seemed to notice Mr. Uchiha’s small moments where he lost his composure.

“And time…is up!”

The bell rang at that moment too, signaling the end of class, and the school day. Shikamaru grinned at Naruto.

“Finally,” he said, picking up his bag, “Movie?”

“I would,” said Naruto, “But I’m having my last tutoring with Mr. Uchiha like, right now.”

Shikamaru smile fell for a moment, but he picked it up before Naruto could say anything.

“Ah, sure,” he said, “But we’re definitely on tomorrow?”

“Yep!” said Naruto, “Finally free from this hell.”

Shikamaru smiled a genuine smile at that, and left with the other students.

Mr. Uchiha closed the door behind them.

“Pants, desk,” ordered Naruto, getting his phone out. As his teacher did as he ordered, he looked at the picture Mr. Uchiha sent him that morning.

He looked up to find his teacher bent over the desk, pushing his ass out, wearing a rainbow coloured thong. Naruto was a little disappointed that it wasn’t his favourite orange-and-black one, but there was something sexy about his teacher wearing pride colours.

There was also something vibrating behind the fabric of the thong.

Slowly, Naruto removed the fabric covering his asshole, and pulled the vibrating butt plug out.

“Unnh!” moaned Mr. Uchiha.

“You’ve been really slutty all day, haven’t you?” said Naruto.

Mr. Uchiha nodded. He had been hard all day. Everyone had noticed his bulge, though they were all polite enough not to say anything about it. he had noticed that some of the female teachers and students eyes had lingered on it for a while, making him all the more harder.

“I guess you should be rewarded, for pretending to be so professional all day.”

“Yes, please,” croacked Mr. Uchiha.

Naruto unzipped himself, bringing out only his cock. He rubbed his 10 incher a little, and began to poke it at his teacher’s already wet hole.

“You want my cock, Mr. Uchiha?” Naruto growled, grinning, “You want my thick, hard, cock up your tight, fat, ass?”

“Yes, sir!” moaned Mr. Uchiha, loosening his tie.

With that, Naruto plunged his cock deep into his teacher.

“Ooooooooooooooooh!” groaned Mr. Uchiha, back arching. Naruto leaned forward, slapping a hand around Mr. Uchiha’s mouth. It was a bit of a stretch; Mr. Uchiha was a lot taller than Naruto.

“Quiet, slut,” Naruto growled, “You’ll call attention again.”

They had been fucking in Mr. Uchiha’s office a couple days ago, when Mr. Uchiha gave out a loud moan. It attracted the attention of the cleaning lady, who looked into the room to see what had been going on. Luckily, due to Mr. Uchiha’s size, he had been able to sit on Naruto’s cock, in his lap, and cover Naruto behind him as he shooed the cleaning lady away.

Naruto made sure to reward his teacher very well for his quick thinking after that. He gave Mr. Uchiha the ability for multiple orgasms, then let him experience half an hour of non-stop bliss on his thick cock. Naruto actually had to use the book to reinforce his teacher’s mind, so that it wouldn’t break under the constant pleasure.

The things he would do for love.

As Naruto slapped his teacher’s smooth, jiggling ass, fucking him, he grinned. With the power of the book, Naruto could do anything he wanted, be anything he wanted, and fuck anyone he wanted.

He wondered who he should use it on next.

**Author's Note:**

> The italicized letters are the sentences Naruto wrote in the notebook.
> 
> They remember who Shiho was, the girl who helped crack Jiraiya's code and who seemed to have a crush on Shikamaru


End file.
